Steal From Us And Expect Payback
by EstelleDusk
Summary: Mrs. Wade is really mean to the Destiny Island trio and just the other day stole their necklaces. This is their response to such an action. //rated for small curses by Riku, breaking and entering by Kairi. Takes place before the Heartless Invasion.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot of this story.

**Note:** The inspiration for this came from me seeing a sign that said, "Beware of Dog."

* * *

"That's it! I'm tired of that woman always picking on us." Riku growled as he complained to his best friends Sora and Kairi. Riku is fourteen years old, tomorrow's his birthday, and his friends are fourteen as well. He has pearlesque hair and sea foam green eyes. His pants are blue and waterproof and his shirt is black and yellow and also waterproof. His black gloves and wristbands are in his pocket.

"It is really annoying." Kairi commented as she swung her legs over the side of the paopu tree absentmindedly. She has crimson hair and amethyst gem eyes. Her knee-length skort is lilac and her black undershirt and white tank top are sleeveless. Her normal bracelets, wristbands, and necklace are nowhere in sight.

"Annoying? Kairi, she stole your necklace!" Sora exclaimed indignantly. He has chocolate hair and sapphire gem eyes. His red zippered jumpsuit goes down to his knees and his black-bodied, white-sleeved mini jacket is unzipped. His white gloves are at home and his silver crown necklace is also absent.

"We have to do something about her. She has no reason to hate us so much." Riku glared in the general area of the town.

"Well, she might hate me because I'm practically a stranger to the Islands and yet I'm the Mayor's adopted daughter. She probably hates Sora because he found me." Kairi mumbled.

"And why would she hate me? Because I'm a bastard child? Not good enough. We have to do _something_ to that bitch... Wait a moment," Riku's angry eyes filled with mirth suddenly. "Sora, does she and her husband have a dog?"

Sora frowned as he tried to remember. "I don't know, I know she has that sign but I've never seen a dog there."

"She does, the dog's actually much nicer than that woman. Why do you ask?" Kairi said.

"I've got an idea to get back at her while getting our necklaces back guys. We need paint, a brush, walkie talkies, and help from this dog." Riku grinned mischievously and rubbed his hands together.

Sora and Kairi looked at Riku and then at each other with worry in their eyes. "Uhh..."

The next day, the trio was waiting outside the woman's house. Sora was on top of a tree with a walkie talkie in hand. Riku was in some bushes with a small can of paint and a brush while a walkie talkie is attached to his hip. Kairi was in another bunch of bushes, a walkie talkie in one hand, and a few strands of grey, brown, and red hair in the other hand.

The woman and her husband left for their weekly trip to the market and Sora brought the walkie talkie up to his mouth. He watched the pair go around the corner. "**Alright, clear.**"

Riku and Kairi rose from their hunched positions and flew towards their designated positions. Riku went towards the first sign, the type that says one should beware of the dog. Kairi jumped over the fence and knelt down next to the napping golden retriever.

"_**Silver Alpha is in position.**_" Riku spoke into his walkie talkie.

"_Red Princess is in position._" Kairi whispered into her walkie talkie.

"**Brown Sky-boy speaking. Go ahead guys.**" Sora said from his watch point.

"_**Roger.**_" Riku opened the can of paint and dipped the brush in. Once he determined it was soaked enough, he pressed the brush against the sign and started his art by crossing out the word 'dog.'

_"Roger._" Kairi gently shook awake the dog and held the brown strands in front of his face. "Hey doggy, wanna help? Just look for this scent inside your house." She followed the dog and used the doggy door to get inside.

As his friends did their dirty work, Sora carefully watched the whole area. A few minutes later, his walkie talkie crackled.

"_**Silver Alpha reporting a mission success.**_"

"_Red Princess reporting a mission failure._"

Sora's brow wrinkled at the last message. "**This is Brown Sky-boy. Red Princess, what do you ****mean 'mission failure'?**"

"_I can't find Ri—Silver Alpha's necklace. The dog lies down and puts his paws on his head whenever I try to have him find it. He found the other ones easily though._"

All three agents frown. "**Silver Alpha, do you think she has it on her?**"

"_**Probably, I wouldn't put it past her to sell it though. That necklace is worth a fortune.**_

"_Should I keep looking?_"

"_**I don't know. The plan had us in and out in a few minutes--**_"

"**Shoot! They're coming back. Guys, get out of there, now!**" Sora spied the couple coming back. The woman with a wad of cash in hand. Riku dashed away from the house and into the yard across the street. Kairi gave the dog a quick pat on the head and scrambled her way through the doggy door and into the yard next door. Sora watched from his perch and waited for the couple to go inside.

When they were directly beneath him, he overheard their conversation.

"...Where'd you get that necklace anyways?" The man asked.

"Oh, just a little trinket I found the other day in the ocean." The witch said while counting her money. Sora made a face at the lie.

"Did you really have to sell it though? Especially at Arnold's?" The man glanced up at the tree Sora was in and winked. He then looked at the signs he put up on his house's fence. "Well, would you look at that."

The woman looked up from her ill-earned money and immediately saw something that made her scream bloody murder. The signs now said 'Beware of Wife' with various little designs on them, including a smiley with its tongue sticking out. The woman went a little crazy and stormed into her house, slamming the door behind her.

Sora slid down the tree and calmly walked up to the man's side. "So, Arnold's Pawn Shop, huh?"

"Yep," the man chuckled and reached into his pocket and pulled out some munny. "Arnold's known for selling things at twice the price he bought it an buying them at their full price. Here. And tell Riku that this was a good one."

Sora pocketed the munny and shook the man's hand. "Will do Mr. Wade. See ya!" He pulled out the walkie talkie as he walked away from the scene. "**Silver Alpha, Red Princess, meet up at Arnold's Pawn Shop. We're getting Silver Alpha's necklace back. Brown Sky-Boy signing out.**"


End file.
